the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
ASWS
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See ASWS (VU). ---- A'''dvanced '''S'pecial 'W'eapons 'S'ystems, or '''ASWS, is a private company in the Wall-E AU'' History ASWS was founded on July 26 3005 by a man named Raymon Som. In which the company began as a simple company manufacturing military grade products. In which the company slowly grew and started to buy smaller companies that were nearing bankruptcy. Soon it gained enough wealth to start research into other products. After 10 years, ASWS had grown exponentially with multiple subsidiaries. Manufacturing military weapons, robots, and vehicles on a large scale, so much so they have near total control over the military market. They also started to expand into the private military market. In 3016, ASWS had started to roboticize their private military force. In which they started to create their own A.I from scratch. In the midst of creating an A.I, they also created a self-learning A.I and as an experiment was placed into a robotic tank. This experiment was an unexpected success and under the "Sonic Counter Division" program, kept the basic self-learning A.I components for future robots. At one point in 3020, ASWS had developed an untested technology to transfer a person's mind to a robot and back. They were about to find a test subject when they got an unexpected call from a retired pilot. They took this opportunity to test the technology on him. This lead to the creation of ASWS's first transforming robot. In the coming years, ASWS continued to create robots for the program. In which both had the self-learning A.I they had developed and both were transforming robots. While results were mixed ASWS was satisfied and halted production of more robots for said program. In 3050, an attack occurred in a city that involved one of their robots. This prompted the interest of one of the robots in the attack, Reece. They soon set out to capture him for information that piqued their interest related to a near limitless source of power. Divisions ASWS has three known divisions, each division controls different subsidiaries that fall under what the division is supposed to be. Each division is controlled by an overseer with the exception of the Private Military which is controlled by the Supreme Commander. While the CEO has all the rights to accept or deny any plans the divisions propose, each division has the freedom to do anything they want including illegal actions. Weapons Manufacturing Division The Weapons Manufacturing Division handles most if not all of ASWS's manufacturing. They manufacture everything from the munitions to military vehicles of all shapes and sizes. The Divison also has a subsidiary that manufactures various materials that ASWS had researched over the years. The Division's Overseer is Raymon Som, who is also the CEO of ASWS. Private Military Division The Private Military Division is ASWS's private army and security. Consisting over 125,000 soldiers and countless robots that consist of robotic soldiers to robot controlled vehicles. ASWS's private military has the firepower and manpower to rival the strongest armies in the world. They also have access to various nuclear weaponry. The Division's Supreme Commander is a robot that goes by the name of Tracidalu, One interesting note is that the Sonic Counter Division is part of the Private Military Division. Robotics Division The Robotics Division handles everything related to robotics. From manufacturing to research and development. Unlike the other two divisions, the Robotics Division is entirely automated. Every robot that comes in and out of ASWS is made by the division. The Division's Overseer is a robot that goes by the name of Obsidian. Known products These are the known products ASWS has manufactured: *''AD-A5 Shells'' *''T-357 MBT'' *''Mammoth-90T MBT'' *''AS-155 SPA'' *''Sentinel MPRL16 MLRS'' *''F-9 Eclipse'' *''AJ-20 Attack Jet'' *''MHX-320 Attack Helicopter'' *''AZ-90 Helicopter Carrier'' *''FA-60 Fighter Jet'' *''UV Ptakojester series'' *''Makhoi-5 Super Heavy Lift Attack Helicopter'' *''B-02 Bomber'' *''ASWS Pangea Class Battleship'' *''ASWS Daedalus'' Robots ASWS also has made several robots, all of which are part of the Sonic Counter Division: *''Vohantex'' *''Drakojet'' *''Spitfire'' *''Hyperion'' *''YAF-ARH'' Trivia *''The ASWS Company was originally made just to solely explain why the robot Vohantex was created, but soon became the driving force of the "The Project of Destruction" comic.'' **''ASWS was soon shaped to be a mix between the Black hand, G.U.N and the Eggman Empire. With the other two from the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise while the first one from the Just Cause series.'' *''Oddly, the technology used is more or less similar to the ones found in real life despite the technological headstart.'' *''ASWS seems to like to make weapons which have long been considered obsolete, like Battleships and Battlecruisers.'' *''The acronym is officially pronounced the same way as ASUS (which is pronounced differently)'' **''ASUS has nothing related to ASWS apart from similar spelling as ASUS is a electronics company that exists in real life while ASWS is completely fictional.'' *''ASWS's favorite color scheme is grey, green, yellow and orange, as seen on certain robots they have produced so far. Although grey is more common.'' *''As the company was founded in 3005, it means that ASWS was founded after the events of the movie if it follows that timeline.'' *''So far it has been recently shown that ASWS might be involved with illegal productions of stuff that's either banned or terminated....it may also have been hinted that they are up to "evil doings".'' **''Though what's even weirder (as of now) is that ASWS constantly keeps focusing on trying to capture Reece, Why is currently unknown. Though it's Suspected to be because Reece is the guardian of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds.'' Category:Other Category:Company